


Sushi

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Nook Eating, Nook Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius gets a chance to please the heiress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

You can’t stop sweating. She must think you’re disgusting but no matter how hard you try, you can’t stop. You can’t help it. You’re kneeling before the troll with the most precious and highest of blood colors, as befitting of one of your caste. You glance up at her, awaiting your orders and she looks down at you with a kind, shark-toothed smile as she sits on your work-bench.

"What do you request of me your highness? I’ll do anything. Anything you ask of me!"

"Hmmm whale Equius, for starters you can just call me Feferi."

A laugh like wind chimes grace your auricular sponges and you shiver.

"Yes your hi- Feferi."

"Hee hee. Equius, you’re adorabubble when you’re like this. You act like I’m going to cull you or somefin, cod. Anywave, lets get started shall we?"

She uncrosses her legs and spreads them. Your eyes zone in on the movement of her skirts as dainty hands lift them from her glorious thighs, revealing her tyrian stained panties. Your breath hitches when you catch glimpse of the outline of her bulge squirming in the confines of her lacy undergarments. 

"Come here Equius and show your empress your loyalty"

You crawl between her legs upon her demand and try your best to stop your hands from shaking as you reach up to rid her off her underwear, being mindful of your STRENGTH. Once they’re removed you take in the sight of her tyrian-flushed nook already wet and you lean in, breathing deep. She’s the highest of the high on the hemospectrum and you feel honored beyond belief to gaze upon her most intimate parts.

"Get to it, peasantblood."

Her words hold no sting as she commands you to get on with it but the use of the slur doesn’t fail to make you quiver. 

"Yes…Feferi."

You will never get used to using her name. You’re not worthy to address her as such. You don’t think on it too long though, you have a princess to pleasure. You lean in and give her nook a long, tentative lick and she sighs sweet and happy. You return your mouth to her nook and lap at the slick folds, humming in pleasure as her royal flavor graces your taste buds. 

"You’re doing whale Equius… Keep… keep going."

You’re all to happy to comply, mouthing and laving at her precious nook in earnest. You extend your tongue as far as it will go and press it to her entrance, teasing her before pushing inside. She squeals in delight and you moan. Your bulge is straining in your shorts as you push your tongue in all the way. You’re pleasing her and you couldn’t be happier. She’s gripping your horns and tilting her hips up into your mouth and you push harder, swirling your tongue inside her cool cavern and prodding at the walls.

"Ohh! Equius right there! Cod don’t stop! Right there!"

You’ve found a small ridge inside her and you flicker your tongue against it the best you can in the confined space. Her nook is flowing freely now, staining your chin and chest with what material you don’t gulp down like sweetest of moobeast milk. You press your lips to tease at the folds as your tongue prods mercilessly at the bundle of nerves inside her. Her hips rut against your mouth with gusto and she’s squealing and moaning loud and long. Before you know it, her thighs clamp hard around your ears, knocking your shades askew as her nook spurts and gushes the most beautiful color in your mouth and down your chin. You pull your tongue free to lap lovingly at the lips as she rides out her climax. She releases her hold on your head and you look up at your empress, your goddess.

"Was that satisfactory, my empress?"

"Yes yes that was… that was amazing. Thank you Equius."

You nuzzle her thigh and pet lovingly at her spent nook.

"No, thank you Feferi."


End file.
